


Alduin Extra: GET UP!

by RinSlayer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, mature slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: Rinoa woke up lazy to get out of her bed. And does she regret it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating " A New Beginning"! I'm seriously trying to get my mojo back on writing with that. The thing is I suddenly got new ideas for Ondolemar and my character Rinka. Ik, I'm mean.
> 
> But I hope this short story help ease the wait a bit! Thnx for waiting!

Rinoa rolled over as she laid on the bed of her estate. She felt the sun shining down from the window onto her. She heard birds chirping. Her horses neighing as they chewed on their food, from what she could hear. And that beautiful savory aroma of food. Nothing bad!

Rinoa heard a crash by the living room. Her whole body tensed. It couldn't be lavender. Lavender was off duty for a few days and went to visit Markath to go to the temple of Dibella. The only answer would be, Alduin fucking messed something up. But you know what. Rinoa has all the gold she needed to get it replaced. So she didn't bother getting up. By the window, she saw Shadowmere look over her snorting then left to do whatever the horse wanted. 

Rinoa still didn't bother getting up. But she had a feeling she needed to with the numerous crashed she heard. Oh well, at leats her door was locked and closed. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and enjoyed the ray of lights that shined down on her. The redguard heard a bang. Then another. Another and Another. She was certain it was her door... 

Then a loud crash made her jolt. Fuck it was her door that got kicked down. 

"Dovahkiin!" Fuck, it's the fallen dragon. 

"Dovahkiin!" Fuck, Rinoa needed to get away. But her blankets were so good around her. Soft and fluffy were the true key to proper sleep. 

Rinoa hid her head under the blankets hoping that her resident dragon would leave her alone to sleep again. Her hopes and dreams were ruined when she felt the blankets being torn away from her. 

"There you are! I am hungry, mortal! I need-" he stopped rambling as he looked over Rinoa. Rinoa was furious before she wondered why he stopped himself. 

Alduin felt something in his lower regions tighten. He suddenly felt hungrier as he looked over her body. Rinoa realized that she suddenly felt cold. Not the typical thing she would've suspected when she was wearing-

Oh... that's why Alduin was staring. To her horror, she forgot to wear any clothing even underwear. She looked over Alduin and stopped her eyes by his crotch. Of fuck. Rinoa's face suddenly turned red and Alduin could only groan when he moved his own body. Something on his lower body was feeling hard and he does not know what IT is!

"Alduin, get out before I knock you out!" Rinoa threatened to try to cover herself up. But the pose she got herself into had only made Alduin hiss. 

"Krosis, Dovahkiin!" Alduin groaned leaning down on her small frame. Compared to Alduin's human form, Rinoa was still a small fry with her small build. Rinoa's face got redder and doing the only thing she could think of.

"FUS RO DAH!" She roared. Alduin gets thrown back and was knocked out when the back of his head hit the lever that activates the fireplace.

"Alduin?" Rinoa asked as she took the blankets and wrapped it around her. She noticed the unconscious form, but slow steady breathing was what she heard as well. She got worried for no fucking reason. 

"Damn Dragon, GET UP!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong. I was so ready to write a lemon. The Sad part is.  
> THATS COMING LATER IN THE ACTUAL STORY. Sorry!
> 
> Thnx for reading and if you love it please Kudos, and share your thoughts with me!


End file.
